


You remember this one day on Endor? I was there.

by Morathi_Cain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Endor, Fighting, Gen, Stormtrooper, we all know how it ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been female stormtroopers in the force of the Empire. And at least one of them was on Endor when the rebels stroke back. Big jungle monsters and fluffy Ewoks probably weren't what she was expecing to fight ... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You remember this one day on Endor? I was there.

You remember this one day on Endor? I was there.

 

The Empire is one of the most powerful forces in our known galaxy and the Emperor is the head of this organization. We, the soldiers are his gun and shield.

 

I’ve never seen him actually. Unless you count seeing his cape when he entered the Death Star a few weeks ago. I’m a Captain, so I had to stand guard. Lord Vader welcomed him and the rest of us had to stand still. I’m not a fan of such rituals since I think we have better things to do. But when it comes to Vader or the Emperor you should better do what you’re ordered to do. Even if it’s not being out there catching Rebels and saving planets and populations.

 

In the end I was a bit disappointed since the Emperor’s right hand wasn’t with him. I was looking forward to see her since I respect her a lot. She’s powerful and she’s a women, just like me. It’s not easy to get into such a position when you’re a woman. Especially in this Empire.

 

But she got it and she’s amazing. I’ve seen her fight a few times and no one is able to get her down. I really admire her.

 

In the end she wasn’t there this day at the hangar and standing there for about an hour seemed really pointless. We all suspected something big was coming, but we didn’t know what it was. Perhaps it was just strange to stand inside of an only half-built Death Star with the Emperor visiting us.

But something was coming. Something really big.

 

So at the moment I’m knee-deep in shit. Not literal, unluckily.

Because if I’d stand in real shit I probably would still have my right arm.

 

I was ordered to fight on Endor, a small moon on which our shield generator is located. It consists of jungle and dangerous creatures, which are everywhere. I don’t like it. And I really despise the person who thought it was a good idea to send us down here. Why the frak was it even necessary? The Death Star is absolutely able to protect itself. Even if it’s not finished yet. And I suppose I’d be a bigger help out there in the space shooting someone.

 

I have been separated from my group thanks to a big, ugly something. Sometimes not even our big badass weapons are able to help us. In this case we run.

 

Unluckily it decided to run after me.

 

So right now I’m watching it lying in the mud. It’s dead and my right, bloody arm sticks out of its open mouth.

 

I ran into a one-way and it wasn’t effected by my weapons. As soon as it had tried to chew on my armor and rip my arm off I lifted my left arm again, the one with the heavy and big gun. The shot went straight into its mouth and brain, left everything wrecked.

 

The shock is still holding me still and I look in amazement at the rest of my arm and shoulder. I should probably cover it as soon as possible. This monster isn’t the only one on this planet.

 

Suddenly I hear voices. No, one voice and it comes from my headset.

 

„F544, check. F544, check. F544, check please.“

 

I need a moment to realize I am called.

 

„Feivel? Are you there? Everything alright?“

 

Feivel? That’s me. That’s my name, my code. Somehow it went from 544 to 54 and then to Feivel. Whatever, I like it. It’s better than my old name.

 

„Feivel?“

 

That’s Alach, my subordinate. I should probably answer.

 

And as soon as I realize this, my wound starts to hurt. Like hell. No wonder since I miss an entire arm.

So at least now I’m back to myself.

 

„Check. F544 check.“

 

Alach lets out a relieved sigh.

 

„Just answer, fierfek. Where are you? How are you?“

 

„The beast is dead. I am alive, but I need meds as soon as possible.“

 

„Are you able to walk?“

I’m still standing. As long as I don’t sit down I should be able to move. I hope.

 

„Yes.“

 

„I’m going to send our coordinates to you. Stay online and keep us updated. We built a new hideout to operate from and need you there.“

 

I take some pain killers and pull the armor out of the beast. It’s strange to see my arm in it, dead and ripped apart. This could have been me easily.

 

„We have to talk about panic strategies, Alach.“

 

„You can teach us. At least you’ve made it out alive.“

 

„How many did we lose?“

 

„Five.“

 

It’s not much in a military group of a few million soldiers, but it’s still too much. Especially on Endor.

 

With one foot I push against the head of the beast and finally I’ve got my armor free.

 

Should I take my own arm with me? No, better not. There’s no one who’s able to stick it to the rest and it’s probably too broken.

 

Inside the armor are pieces of cotton. I rip them out and put them on my open wound. The cotton has healing liquor in it. It should do the job for the walk.

 

„Are you moving already? I get no sign from you.“

 

„Don’t worry. I’m on my way. Just had to get something back.“

 

„Hm.“

 

I check my weapon and go on. The coordinates have been transferred and my helmet shows me the way.

 

For any bystander I must look like any other stormtrooper. Like any other stormtrooper with only one arm left at least. The uniforms for women aren’t any different from the outside. Sometimes a little smaller, made for other body proportions.

Even my boobs are hidden. And I have pretty big ones for a female stormtrooper.

Most of us have small breasts thanks to the exercise. Luckily we have binders, so my breasts don’t disturb me when I’m wearing my uniform.

 

In the background I hear Alach giving orders. Since I’m out he’s the responsible officer in my quarter.

 

„Whose totally fucked up idea was it even to get down here, protect the shield generator and prepare a trap for the rebels?“

 

Alach coughs, taken aback.

 

„As far as I know the Emperor himself ordered this.“

 

„He should be reminded by someone that he doesn’t have soldiers for eternity. And when this kind of strategy will be used in the future there will be no one left to fight for him. “

 

„What? You want to tell him? Or Lord Vader? Even his right hand would probably kill you for this impertinence.“

 

„And that’s the problem. We get killed easily by our own leaders. That’s just wrong.“

 

„Tell him.“

 

I like his dry humor. And luckily we have our own private channel.

 

But seriously, this plan is idiotic. There aren’t endless numbers of stormtroopers and down here the rebels are our smallest problem at the moment.

 

I hear a noise, turn around and shoot another one of these beasts.

 

„What was that?“

 

„I just killed another one of whatever this may be. Poor things. They’re just at the wrong time at the wrong place. Without this stupid plan we wouldn’t have to kill them.“

 

„So you prefer killing living beings who are able to think over killing mindless beasts?“

 

„And where exactly is the difference between them?“

 

Alach snorts and we put the discussion away. We talked about it way too much in the past and I have not the energy to argue with him now.

 

„How is it going? I’m not sure the blinking dot is you. Are you even moving?“

 

“I just stopped to kill and now I’m on my way again.“

 

„Alright. Hurry.“

 

He may be to only one to talk to me like that, but he’s also my best friend. Without Alach my life would definitely be more boring.

And we totally suit each other.

I am one of the few female captains and he’s one of the few male subordinates who has got no problem with that.

 

My blinking dot is slowly coming near his blinking dot.

 

„Attention. I’ll probably fall on your hide-out in a few minutes. Take care and give me anything I need to fight again.“

 

Although I’m sure no one will let me as soon as they realize my status.

 

My grin is wide and not to be seen from the outside. For them it’s just an angry looking uniform with a lot of blood on it. Hopefully this is going to make them flee.

My grin widens.

 

___________________

 

A few hours and a lot of pain killers later I find myself on the ground in front of the shield reactor. I’m tied to my colleagues and subordinates.

Alachs helmet lies a few feet from me on the ground. I’m not able to see if his head is still inside or if he made it out of it alive.

 

It hurts like hell to know we won’t come out of this alive and I won’t be able to see any of my friends again.

Plus, I would have really liked to give the Emperor hell.

 

When one of the rebels comes out of the station shouting and shushing everyone away I’m suddenly happy I’m sitting near enough. Like this I will definitely die and not get another bodypart ripped out.

It would totally suck to kick asses without being able to use my big badass weapons. And there’s no such thing as retirement in the Empire.

The End


End file.
